


Sexting

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Exploring Limits [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Frankie isn't ready to record a video of himself for Ziya yet, he decides to send a couple of dirty pictures, which Ziya receives in the middle of class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisssanitygoodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/gifts).



It was Monday, so Ziya was wearing red. You had to start the week like you weren't afraid of it, and the knee-length, scoop-neck sundress was just the thing to do that. He had a twinge of nervous excitement while pulling on the black, opaque, thigh-high stockings, anticipating later reactions, even if nobody on campus was startled by him anymore. He did still get the occasional double-take, but it was never easy to tell whether those were due to confusion or attraction. As long as people were watching him, he didn't care. Summer was coming, and he had a closet full of short skirts and mini-dresses to make them stare again.

Ziya's cell phone sat on his desk next to his pad of paper and pen. This particular politics instructor didn't care about electronic devices--he got paid either way--so half the students had tablets and cell phones on their desks, and half of those were playing with them rather than taking notes. But Ziya took notes, extensive ones, his pen flying over the page while the instructor spoke.

His phone vibrated briefly and he glanced at it, then back up at the professor, who had stopped talking and was meandering over to his desk where he kept a bottle of water. Ziya unlocked the screen and tapped the blinking text message icon, then he grinned so wide that the woman sitting next to him nervously scooted her chair away from him.

Frankie Hawke had sent him a picture of his hard cock.

Ziya picked up the phone, sinking his teeth into his lower lip with glee as he scanned the picture slowly, his eyes traveling up the long, thick shaft to the swollen head, slick with pre-cum, foreskin pulled back far enough for the flushed glans to be fully visible. Ziya bit down harder and held back a giggle. He pressed his thumb onto the screen, choosing the option to save the picture when it popped up. His phone buzzed again. This time it was a message.

_u like?_

Ziya glanced up at the instructor. He was answering a question about something mostly unrelated to the current lecture, so Ziya returned his attention to his phone.

 _Send more_. He typed, but before sending he backspaced over the period and added _now_ , knowing the demand would send a shiver down Frankie's body that would drive him to immediate obedience. Ziya smiled as he pressed send. He shifted in his seat, carefully folding one leg over the other, pushing his thigh into a position to hide his slowly stiffening cock. It wouldn't bother him if someone saw, of course, but there was something to be said about decorum.

A minute passed before Ziya's phone buzzed again, and this time he immediately set down his pen to check, his pulse speeding as he unlocked the screen.

In this photo, he could see a bedspread behind Frankie's hips, but he was more interested in the grip Frankie had on his cock. He'd taken a photo mid-stroke, and his foreskin was pulled tightly back, his glans darkened to purple-red instead of pink. Ziya sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he saved the picture.

 _hows that?_ Frankie asked.

 _Delicious_. Ziya licked his lips, his pulse pounding in his ears.

_u want?_

_Hell yes. But on campus :(_ Ziya tapped his fingers against the table lightly, then added: _send more. Spread legs for me._

The next picture that came was a little less flattering, as most of it was taken up by a low shot of Frankie's balls, but what mattered was that he'd tilted up his pelvis and spread his thighs. For him. Ziya lightly pressed his hand to his mouth, releasing a happy sigh into it. Frankie's eager desire to please sent the blood rushing to his cock much more quickly than the pictures alone, and he slid lower into his seat, uncomfortable with how tight his underwear now were. He wanted them off and Frankie's mouth wrapped around his cock, those pretty blue eyes gazing up at him, desperate to satisfy him, and that thought only made the ache worse.

All at once, the students around Ziya got to their feet in a cacophonous shuffle of papers and chairs. He glanced up to see the instructor erasing the white board, and realized he'd missed the last twenty minutes of class. Since he was convinced he could do a better job with the material than the lackluster instructor, he closed his notebook and shoved it into his messenger bag. Uncrossing his legs was awkward, as he could feel his cock straining against the silk, but with the room mostly cleared out, he lifted his bag without attempting to cover the bulge brushing against his skirt.

There were a few places he knew he could go for some privacy--not that he cared about privacy most of the time, but he found he wanted to keep Frankie, and everything he did to him, all to himself. The building next to the one he was standing in was semi-abandoned, in process of renovations, but the lounge was still primarily intact, and with his phone still held tightly in his hand, he pushed through the double doors. His footsteps were loud in the empty hall, and the silence was a welcome comfort. Six doors down the hall was the lounge, empty but for a few couches, a humming vending machine, and stacks of boxes, ready to be moved. Ziya flopped into one of the sofas and pulled up his skirt, sighing with relief as he adjusted his cock behind the tight, black silk, pulling them down enough so the head was free. He slipped his phone between his legs and took a quick shot, giving it a glance before sending it off to Frankie.

 _Look what u did to me_. Ziya smiled at the screen and leaned back into the chair, slipping his hand between his legs, squeezing, pulling down the silk and tucking it under his balls. His phone buzzed.

_u should bring that over. ill help u out._

Rolling his eyes, Ziya replied. _2 more classes + study group 2day._

_2 bad ;)_

Ziya wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly as he typed with one thumb. _more pics. cum 4 me_. With his teeth firm on his lower lip, Ziya closed his eyes and brought up the memory of the party, of Frankie's face flushed as he swallowed his cock, his breath fast and hot through his nose, tickling his bare belly. Frankie had a gorgeous face; good bone structure, nice lips, pretty eyes, and a perfect length of stubble on his cheeks, and that alone would have made him interesting, but the power play, the willingness to give up control, that was a special kind of fascinating.

In the next picture, Frankie's hand and the head of his cock was covered in vicious cum, and Ziya chuckled under his breath, setting his phone on the arm of the sofa to dig a handkerchief out of his bag. With one hand under his balls, stroking the soft flesh between his cock and his ass, and the other stroking himself quickly, he brought himself off, carefully squeezing the handkerchief over his cock head to keep himself from ruining his dress with cum. He lolled his head back, sucking in fast gasps of air until the heady dizziness passed and his head cleared. He cleaned himself off with the handkerchief and balled it up, taking a few minutes to tuck himself back into his panties and smooth out his dress. He tossed the handkerchief into a trash bin as he left the building, focusing on his phone as he walked out into the sunny afternoon. Thumbs flying, he shot off another text to Frankie.

_next time I want a vid_

Frankie's response was immediate: _maybe ;)_

Laughing, Ziya slid his phone back into his bag, shaking his head slightly as he walked to his next class, knowing he'd be too distracted to learn a thing.


End file.
